Mailman Mayhem
One day, Bro was busily making items when he got a phone call. Chill: Yo Bro! We’re goin’ to the cove in case you’re interested. Awkward silence Chill: Well? Are ya? Bro: Sure! I’ll be right there in… Bro checks his watch to see how much time he has. Bro: In an hour! Cya! Chill: Kbai then. Chill hangs up and Bro runs into the Bro Mall’s “Employees Only” room where Jack and Kevin are sitting. Jack: Wadda you want now? Kevin: What he meant was: Hi boss! Bro: Yo. I gotta go on a little trip. I’ll be back in a while. While I’m gone, I want you to be in charge of the mall. Kay thanks bai! Bro runs out of the room and slams the door behind him. Jack: That means I’m in charge, squirt. Kevin: Ok boss! Jack checks the to-do list Bro left on the desk. Jack: Hmmph. It says we have to fix the dome and there’s already a crane there. Oh boy… Kevin: It shouldn’t be that hard! Jack: SHUT UP! Now let’s go, squirt. Kevin: EEK! Yes, boss! They run up to the roof where new glass panels and the crane is waiting. Jack: You do it, squirt. I’m gonna take a nap. Kevin: Ok boss! Kevin jumps in the little crane and picks up a glass piece and speeds around to the other side of the mall to install it but he accidentally drops it. Jack: KEVIN! Kevin: Sorry boss! Slip of the hook! Jack: Hmph. Jack falls back to sleep and Kevin drops another glass sheet on Brook, who was walking by. Brook: WHAT THE? Jack peers over the roof and looks at Brook who’s covered in glass. Jack: Sorry sir, very… slippy hook. Now move along! NOW! Brook: Fine. Don’t expect me to come back here… Brook leaves and Kevin drops ANOTHER glass piece from the crane. Kevin: Sorry boss! Slip of the hook! Jack: Grr… Jack tries to go back to sleep but he hears another piece of glass fall and shatter from the crane hook. Kevin: Sorry boss! Slip of the- Jack: Hook. I get it. Kevin swings over to grab the last slab but accidentally drops it in Jack’s coffee and donuts. Jack: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYGE! Jack shoves Kevin and himself through the glass dome, down the open atrium, and through the glass floor over the subway, where they get crushed by a zooming subway train. Mario: Whoops! Sorry about that! Jack and Kevin stammer back to the “Employees Only” room to see the next iten on the list. Jack: Make items. Great. Kevin: Ooo! Exciting! Jack and Kevin head to the Item Processing Room, where it shows 3 item manufacturing systems: MS Paint, GIMP, and Paint.NET Jack: Bro says he uses Paint a lot. Let’s try MS Paint! Kevin: Umm boss, don’t you think it’s Paint.NET? Jack: SHADDUP! I know what I’m doing! Kevin: EEK! Sorry boss! So, Jack selects the “MS Paint” option, and gets to work. Of course they’ve never seen Bro’s items before. Kevin: Let’s get to work! They do item-making for about an hour, but realize the items stink. Jack: Oh man. Oh well, next on the list? They read the list which they took with them. Kevin: Oh boy! Move items to storage! Jack: Oh no. Bro keeps saying this is the hardest thing he has to do… Kevin: It’ll be fun! The troublesome two waddle into the storage room, where there are tons of boxes that need to be stacked. Jack: GET TO WORK! I gotta work on my manicure. Kevin: Sure thing boss! Kevin stacks the boxes quickly, but doesn’t notice the “This Side Up” tags. Jack: Wow, that was fast! I’m outta here, Bye! Kevin: See ya later boss! Jack runs out of the mall. But when he gets to the parking lot, Bro waddles toward him. Jack: Umm… hello boss! Umm… what a nice day it is today! Did you umm… have fun sir? Bro: Yes… Bro walks in the mall with Jack following him, where they meet Kevin in the storage room. Kevin: Hi bosses! Bro: Hi kevi- WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THESE BOXES? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE “This Side Up”! Kevin: Sorry boss! Jack: Let’s move on to the items. They should be good. The group of 3 waddle into the Item Making room, where the items’ paint is dry. Bro: You used MS Paint didn’t you? Kevin: Yes, boss! Just as you like! Bro: IT’S PAINT.NET FOOL! Kevin: Sorry boss! Jack: I think this is over… I’m outta here! Bro: Nope. I wanna see the dome first! Jack: *Gulp* The group of 3 waddle into the atrium where the glass is shattered. But before Bro notices, Kevin falls into the subway and gets hit by a train. Kevin: Help me bossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bro: Meh. Jack: Let’s go! Bro: Meh, ok. While Bro is walking out, he finally notices the shattered dome. Bro: What is this? Jack: Nothing… Bro: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYGE! Jack: I’m outta here! Bro: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYGE! Bro chases Jack out of the Bro Mall and over a cliff where he lands on Djf. Djf: !oW Jack: Oh the indignity… Bro: Now THAT’s a happy ending!